puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seika Hashimoto
(橋本せいか)|Age = 15|Soul Gem = A bright yellow treble clef hairclip|Contract Wish = “M-My wish… to help p-people grow happier! U-Using my v-voice!”|Color theme = Yellow|Weapon = Microphone that can turn into a gun|Birthday = 12th October|Zodiac = Libra|Height = 151cm|Hair Color = Deep Yellow|Eye Color = Dark Gold|Race = Magical Girl|Blood Type = O-|Home World = Earth|Allies = Hana Aonuma Hina Aonuma Chiaki Murayama|Appears in = Puella Magi Seika Magica|image = Seika Hashimoto - Official Profile (Magical Girl).png|imgsize = 150px}} '|橋本せいか}} is the main protagonist and titular character of ''Puella Magi Seika Magica''. History Personality Seika is your typical shy girl, being too quiet and nervous to interact with people unless she knows them - where she is a little bit more energetic and sociable. Additionally, she is terribly naive and always believes things people tell her or things she hears from other students. Despite her naivety and timidity, Seika is rather intelligent and pretty intelectual. While shy and intelligent, Seika loves to sing and dreams of being an idol yet is too shy to sing in public but often wishes that can sing in public to make others happier than they are at that moment. Appearance Seika is a short girl, being smaller than the average height of a girl her age. Wearing her hair loose, Seika has shoulder length deep yellow hair and dark gold eyes with a soft appearance. When not wearing the uniform for Yukigasakine Middle School, Seika wears a long, puffy sleeved yellow jumper worn slightly overtop a dark gray skirt. She also wears white tights and brown boots with slightly flat heels. In her Magical Form, TBA.... Relationships * Hana Aonuma * Hina Aonuma * Chiaki Murayama Magical Girl Information General Information * Theme Colour: Yellow * Wish: “M-My wish… to help p-people grow happier! U-Using my v-voice!” * Weapon: Microphone that can turn into a gun Abilities * Singing - As a magical girl, Seika's singing voice is greatly enhanced in tone and is much better than when she is a normal girl. * Negativity Absorption - As a result of her wish, Seika can use her microphone to replace anyone's negativity with happiness. However, this causes Seika to absorb the negativity and causes her soul gem to darken a little. Trivia * Her full name means "star scent of the book bridge". ** Seika means "star scent" ** Hashimoto means "book bridge" * She shares her theme colour with Mami Tomoe from the original Madoka Magica series. * She has two characters songs and is part of 3 duets and group songs, which are: ** Solo Songs: *** Watashi no Uta, Anata no Shiawase *** Oyasumi Nijiboshi ** Duets/Group Songs: *** Anata no Soba ni (with Chiaki) *** TBA *** TBA * She is voiced by Himika Akaneya, known for voicing Lala Manaka from the Pripara series and Tsuyuno Yatsumura from Magical Girl Site. Gallery Official Profiles Seika Hashimoto - Official Profile (Uniform).png|Seika's school uniform Seika Hashimoto - Official Profile (Magical Girl).png|Seika's Magical Girl Form Anime Screenshots Other Category:Puella Magi Category:Puella Magi Seika Magica